This invention relates to a penetration resistant storm window which will resist impacts of wind hurled debris resulting from hurricane force winds and the like.
In many areas of the country, solid debris thrown by strong winds, such as hurricane or tornado force winds, penetrate windows and window openings in buildings, causing considerable damage to the interiors of such buildings in addition to breaking the windows. Storm windows and storm shutters and panels are commonly used in areas that are particularly susceptible to such high force winds. However, in many applications, shutters or storm panels, particularly those which are opaque, are either not practical or cannot be installed in time before a storm. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a storm panel system, in the form of a transparent window unit, which can be applied over a conventional window or window opening and can remain in place for long periods of time. Alternatively, it would be desirable to have a similar type of structure which can be easily and quickly applied and can be easily and quickly removed when desired. Thus, such a storm panel either may be applied well in advance of a particular storm, as for example during a storm season, because the panel will be sufficiently transparent to function as a window, or the panel may be mounted just before the arrival of a particular storm.
Hence, this invention is concerned with providing a strong window structure which can resist penetration by foreign objects hurled by high winds and, also, can pass current storm debris penetration tests that are now required for buildings in some areas of the country. For example, one current debris penetration resistant test involves hurling a 2xc3x974 inch wooden piece at approximately 34 miles per hour at a storm panel or shutter or other window structure in a building. Penetration of the panel or shutter by the hurled member fails the test. That is, to pass the test, the storm covering panel or shutter or structure must be capable of resisting penetration at that level of force.
The invention herein involves an improved storm window assembly having a strong, transparent plastic panel surrounded by an extruded metal window frame which is mountable either within or upon an opening in a building wall and is so designed that it will prevent penetration by foreign objects at predetermined levels of force.
This invention relates to a framed window assembly comprising a relatively thick, strong, plastic-type, panel which is preferably transparent and is mounted within an extruded metal frame. The frame may be fastened either within the boundaries of an opening in a building wall or it may be fastened upon the exterior surface of the edges defining a wall opening. Thus, the frame is fastened in place by a connector or mounting member having a continuous tongue portion which is snugly fitted and frictionally retained within a channel formed on the exterior periphery of the frame. The connector has a portion which extends outwardly of the channel and forms a substantially continuous connector strip for overlapping the interior or exterior edges which define the window opening. That is, the strip may be formed to fit within the window opening or to fit over the exterior surfaces of the window opening. Mechanical fasteners, such as screws or the like, secure the connector strip to the peripheral edges of the opening.
The mounting or connector member is so formed that the framed storm window unit may be easily and quickly installed, without special tools by an unskilled person, either within or over a window opening when needed and may be left in place for long periods of time, such as during a hurricane season, because the unit will not substantially obscure visibility through the window nor the ingress of light through the window. Conversely, the unit may be easily removed for window cleaning or for storage when desired.
One object of this invention is to provide a strong, durable, relatively inexpensive and easily mountable storm window construction which will pass current anti-penetration tests used in a number of areas in the country for storm debris protection.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive, relatively attractive storm window which may be easily applied in advance of need and left in place for long periods of time or, alternatively, may be easily and quickly applied and removed when actually needed for storm protection.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mounting system for securing a storm window in place over or within a window opening in a wall with minimal labor and with ordinary tools for, thereby, simplifying installation and removal of the storm window.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a framed storm window having a mounting arrangement which serves to reinforce the window frame structure as well as to provide the means for mounting the framed window upon or within the wall structure defining a window opening in a building.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description, of which the attached drawings form a part.